


Thank Goodness for Summer

by themistrollsin



Series: June 2014 Challenge [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themistrollsin/pseuds/themistrollsin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kelly and Ted have a little fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thank Goodness for Summer

Kelly pulls her hair up into a high ponytail as she walks outside.  She smiles when she sees Ted doing some yard work.  She’d offered to help but he refused, not that she was really surprised by that.  Every time he worked in the yard Kelly would offer to help and every time Ted would refuse.  She walks around to the side of the pool where she has her lounge chair and lays her towel out.

 

She settles in, unable to keep her eyes off of the man across the yard.  This isn’t the life she expected, but she definitely wouldn’t change anything about it.  Ted is an amazing man and makes her feel like some kind of princess.  The feelings she has for him are feelings she never thought she could ever feel.  She’d heard so many reasons why they would never last; he was too old, she was too young, she would find someone younger…  None of it was true.  Yes, Ted was quite a bit older than her, but did that really matter when it came to love?

 

After several minutes, Kelly shifts and lies down on her stomach.  She reaches back and unties her bathing suit top.  She settles in once again, smiling when she can see Ted round the corner.

 

“You do that on purpose,” Ted says as he passes her.

 

“Don’t know what you’re talking about,” Kelly responds, unable to keep the smile faded.  She shrieks a little when Ted smacks her ass softly, but it quickly turns into a giggle.  “You like my ass?”

 

“Like you really have to ask.”

 

She smiles as he walks away once again.  “I love it when you stare at my ass.”

 

“You love it when I lift your hips and take you from behind too.”

 

“Mmm.  Oh yeah, I really do.”

 

“Maybe I should just do that.”

 

Kelly whimpers at that as she turns her head to look at him.  “Maybe you should.”  She licks her lips when she sees him look over at her.  “You going to come fuck me?”

 

“I think we’ll start with that pretty little mouth sucking me.”

 

She ties her top once again as she sits up.  “I think I can handle that.”  She smiles up at him as he stops in front of her.  Sliding a hand over his growing bulge, Kelly can’t help but let out a soft moan.  “So big already.”  She tugs his shorts and boxers down, letting his cock fall free. 

 

“All for you,” Ted says as he slides his hand to the back of her hand.  He watches as she wraps her lips around his cock and starts bobbing her head slowly.  “That’s it, Princess.”  He thrusts gently as she looks up at him.  “Oh yeah.”

 

Kelly moans as she takes all of Ted in.  She holds there for a moment before pulling off.  “You taste so good.”  She takes him in again, bobbing her head slowly.

 

“Love your mouth.”  He licks his lips.  “Not going to last, Princess.”

 

She hums at that and sucks him harder.  She loves that she can make him come so quickly at times.  Reaching up, she trails her nails gently over his balls.  That’s all Ted needs and he’s coming hard.  Kelly moans as she swallows everything he gives.  She pulls off after a moment and smiles up at him.

 

“Love being able to suck you out here.”

 

“Thank goodness for the summer then, huh?”

 

She beams up at him.  “Yeah, thank goodness for summer.”

 

**THE END**


End file.
